


Fight For The Direwolves!

by Kissed_by_Circe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fight Club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissed_by_Circe/pseuds/Kissed_by_Circe
Summary: Sansa’s sonority organises a kind of fight club as a fund-raiser – and the winners get to go take the sonority sisters on dates. Exactly what you’re thinking right now 😂





	Fight For The Direwolves!

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea is that Sansa's sonority is doing this fight club like fundraiser, where guys have to pay an admission and there's bets and an audience and such, and the winners get a date with some of the sonority sisters... if that makes any sense 😂

🥊

The sign leaning against the table is the same one that made him do this in the first place, a proud wolf shaded in pale blue on cardboard with the words _‘fight for the __dire__wolves!’ _curling around its neck.

_(He recognised the style immediately, the bold sharpie lines and softer spots of watercolours, painted by the girl he’s here for.) _

He doesn’t know the girl behind the <strike>table </strike>makeshift counter, but she’s wearing a t-shirt with _ZETA _printed on it, so she must be one of Sansa’s sonority sisters, and he thinks that he must be in the right place when she hands him a glossy high-end flyer for a direwolf sanctuary and a programme with some really shitty design, collects 20 bucks from him and gives him directions to the locker rooms, as if he didn’t come here almost every day, but he smiles politely at her and says _‘thank you’_ nevertheless.

“If it isn’t Jon _Fucking _Snow, what a surprise.” Cursing silently, he turns around to greet Margaery, a quiet plea not to mess things up for him already on his lips. “I’m not here for your beauty pageant or whatever you think it is, I just want to support the direwolves.”

_(And Sansa, a quiet voice in his head whispers. _

_He’s stopped listening to that voice long ago.) _

“You’re always thinking so very highly of me, but no, we’re not trying to find out which of our girls is the most sought-after, we’re really trying to help the direwolves. And we want to have some fun, too. Shirtless men fighting each other for the chance to go on a date with you? Amerei had the idea, but we all have kinks like that, so who cares.” He quirks an eyebrow at that, but he has to admit that Margaery sounds sincere, and he’s not here to criticise her.

“Well I hope you’ll enjoy the show.” And with that, he tries to push past her, but she stops him. “Wait. Wait, wait, _wait_. Are you going to fight?!” she hisses, and he tries to walk past her, but she won’t let him. “You know that Sansa won’t be happy, like, it’s already hard enough that Robb wants to, but _both_ of you…” “I know that she doesn’t want me to fight, or win, but I’m still doing this. I’m a good boxer and she won’t even have to go an that date with me if I win, so it’s a win-win for her.”

“I don’t think you know why she doesn’t want you to fight.” “Is there some guy that she hopes will win? I’ll let him, if you tell me his name.” “Jon Snow, you really know nothing,” she sighs, but pats his shoulder. “Go change, the first round starts in 10.”

🥊

He tastes blood and sweat, and the lights dance above him, until everything turns red. “Jon? Jon, are you okay?” the angel whispers, or screams, he’s not really sure now, not after what must have been the most brutal fight he’s ever been in. Other voices join in, Arya and Robb and Gendry, talking about first aid and killing Joffrey and his gang.

_(Margaery is still in the ring, a forced smile on her lips as she announces the next fighters. Jeyne tries to scrub some of the blood of the mat, to no avail. The crowd’s still cheering.) _

Sansa’s face is too close to his, her hair a curtain around them. “I lost,” he tells her, his lip splitting open, and she cups his face. “It doesn’t matter, Jon.” “It matters to _me._”

_(She shuts him up with a stern look.) _

He only gets the chance to say anything once they’re in the locker room.

_(Gendry has given them the key before going back. It’s his gym and his responsibility, and he doesn’t want anyone to die in here.) _

“I can’t belief that you got hurt because of me,” she says, and makes him press a cool pack wrapped in a dish towel to his eye. His heart beats against his ribs, bruised and maybe broken, and he pushes the wet rag she’s holding to his split lip away. “Joffrey is an asshole, I didn’t want you to have to go on a date with him because of a fundraising fight club thing.” “Oh” Her voice sounds small, and disappointed, and she starts to pull away, but he loosely wraps his fingers around her wrist to show her that he wants her to stay.

“I thought you did it because you wanted to go on a date with me,” she whispers, and his heart stops at how she sounds. “Would you say _yes_ if I asked you to go out with me sometime?” “I’d do.” “Can I kiss you?” “Your lip is split, it’d hurt –“ “I don’t care.”

She grabs his face and pulls him closer.

_(Outside the locker room people yell and boo and applaud. They don’t hear any of it.) _

🥊

“Gregor didn’t fight fairly. If he did, Jon would’ve won.” “But he didn’t, and now you’re on a date with _me_.” Joffrey’s voice is even slimier than his words, and she shudders for a moment, until she feels Gendry’s arm curling around her shoulder. “Yeah, and it’s so awesome that we could go on a double date,” he says with a wide grin, ignoring Arya, who’s pulling a face at his words.

Sansa quirks an eyebrow, the way she saw Margaery do it, and sips from her drink. “You’ve got two hours with me in a fancy restaurant where I pretend to listen to you, because your friend won a fight, and an unfairly one at that. There’s nothing to be so arrogant about, Joffrey _darling_, we both know that my dessert’s waiting at home, and his name is Jon.”

_(Gendry spits his vodka bull all over the table. Joffrey chokes on his drink. Arya laughs.) _

_(Jon hasn’t left Sansa’s bed since the night of the fight._ _ She doesn’t let him, and he doesn’t want to._ _) _

🥊


End file.
